1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is a suspension part for mounting a turbojet engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
The subject of this invention is a suspension part for mounting a turbojet engine.
Reference will be made in particular to French patent 2 680 353 to uncover an existing example of such a suspension. It comprises an elongate part known as a fitting, or coat hook, on account of its shape, that the invention sets out to improve and that runs between a fixed strut or similar structure and the turbojet engine that is to be supported. Four fixing elements comprising screws and barrel nuts are arranged at the corners of the fitting to connect it to the fixed structure. This fitting runs transversely and carries connecting rods at its ends, which rods are articulated also to the turbojet engine; a third connecting rod runs between the center of the fitting and a portion of the turbojet engine to provide backup support should one of the end connecting rods break.
However, the fitting has itself to be protected against breakage, because the dropping-off of the turbojet engine would then be more probable than it would with the breakage of a connecting rod. It needs in particular to withstand the vertical and transverse forces and moments about the axis of the turbojet engine under varying service conditions, including when a turbojet engine blade becomes detached and significant dynamic imbalance arises. This situation produces forces that are considerable, but can be estimated fairly well in order to engineer the fitting. The phenomenon perhaps the most worthy of concern is, however, fatigue in normal service, which may give rise to cracks, the propagation of which ends up sectioning the fitting even under light load; it is not really practical to seek to guard against this cracking by strengthening the fitting as the desire is, on the contrary, to keep to a modest weight and bulk.